


Stolen Kiss

by punktalk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Burglary, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktalk/pseuds/punktalk
Summary: Akira is awoken by a sound downstairs. The encounter ends with something unexpected being stolen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Persona Fans I Am So Sorry (but im really not)

     Another long day at LeBlanc had ended. Sojiro left to return to his house and Akira retired to his bedroom above the cafe. While he had to admit that sometimes the back-alley coffee shop was boring to be in, he was glad he was there, and not just because he was graciously being housed there by his employer. It was quiet and calm, a perfect atmosphere that matched him to a T. Occasionally it got pretty busy on holidays, but it never filled to the point where he's overwhelmed. He also had to admit that learning coffee brewing secrets was a plus.

     After feeding Morgana and changing into his nightclothes, Akira fell into his bed and prepared for another night of sleep. He pulled out his phone and browsed it for a while, checking any messages and social media posts he missed while he was working. It's all the usual stuff: friends asking to hang out, gossip stories about celebrities he doesn't care about, posts by celebrities he does care about (Akechi never disappoints him, honestly). Eventually, his eyelids got too heavy for him to continue his nightly mindless phone check and put it off to the side to charge for the night. With a final yawn, he closed his eyes and pulled his covers up and slowly drifted into sleep.

 

     A click and a light thump roused Akira from his dream. _What the hell was that...?_ He debated with himself to get up and check the source of the sound. In the end, he decided to remain in bed. After all, it could just be Morgana just wandering around the cafe looking for some leftover food or a way outside. He put his head back on the pillow and prepared to return to sleep.

     But he realized something at that moment. Morgana was right next to him. Akira suddenly became aware of the cat's body heat and breathing and his brain went into overdrive. What did he hear if it wasn't Morgana? It couldn't be Sojiro, he never returned to the cafe after closing unless it was an absolute emergency (or he forgot something, but that was rare. Even then, he wouldn't be out this late when he could just sleep and get it in the morning). Maybe the door wasn't locked and somebody came in thinking that it was open? No, not even that's possible. Sojiro locks the door after he leaves and the lights were off, so who would think it was open?

     After every possibility was considered and shot down in his mind, he came to the one last reason that could happen. _Oh, God_. _He was getting robbed_. He shot up out of bed, eyes wide staring at the staircase down to the cafe below him, ensuring that no one was creeping into his room while he slept. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself and slowly shifted out of the bed. He made his way down the steps, making sure to make as little noise as possible as to not alert the intruder of his presence. He would rather not end up getting attacked in his own home and work by an invader, thank you. But when he reached the bottom, what he saw confused him. Instead of his usual vision of a black-hooded figure swiping as many valuable objects he could find, he saw a cloaked figure with his hands in his pockets just... standing there. In fact, he seemed more like he was browsing a store than robbing it. If he wanted something, he didn't seem like he was going to find it.

     After what felt like minutes of watching the intruder, he was finally noticed. The figure looked over at him as if he'd known his presence was there from the very beginning and only just now bothered to look at him. A smirk (or, at least what looked like a smirk in the darkness) appeared on his face as he turned to face him. Taking his hands out of his pockets to reveal bright red gloves, the cloaked figure walked over to Akira.

     When the two were face-to-face, Akira was able to get a better look at the intruder. He wore a white mask that covered his eyes that seemed to glow red, though he wasn't sure if they actually were or just a trick his mind was playing on him. Dark, frizzy hair covered his head and some of his face. The two of them were also seemed to be the same height, though he wasn't sure due to the man's shoes adding some height to him. Now that he's gotten a better look, he didn't seem to be much older than him. Hell, the two could be the same exact age for all he knows. Actually, everything about the boy feels so eerily familiar. It's almost as though the two were the same person.

     With a chuckle, he lifted a gloved hand and tilted Akira's face a small bit up to keep him looking at the boy's face. He seemed to be studying him just as Akira had a few moments ago. Except he was really drinking in everything about him. An uncomfortable time was spent being studied by the intruder. Whenever Akira tried to move his face, it would be forced back to its original position with a threatening glance from the other boy. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the intruder looked back at Akira's face, and then glanced back to the cafe behind him. He seemed to be confirming that he didn't need anything, and then turned back. And then he kissed him.

     A complete stranger who _broke into his home_ just _kissed him_.

     When he pulled away, Akira was only left in a state of shock. He simply stared at the masked boy as he took a step back. Another chuckle left his lips and a smirk filled his face once more. He placed his hands back in his pockets and spoke. "You shouldn't be so surprised that someone would want to kiss someone as pretty as you." Whoa, what? His voice sounded _exactly_ like Akira's. Not only that, but he called him pretty? _What the hell was going on?_ Before he was able to ask any questions, the masked boy was already going back to where he entered from (which apparently was a window that he somehow opened). "Name's Joker, by the way. Just in case you ever see me again." With a wink, the boy left and closed the window behind him.

     Akira was released from his shocked state and his knees gave out on him. Apparently getting broken into and then kissed was too much for him. That was new information. He tried to process everything that just happened but decided that it would be best if he left it to tomorrow's Akira. He slowly got up and returned up the stairs and fell down into his bed. His eyes begged for sleep, but beforehand he grabbed his phone and opened his messenger app. He found Ryuji's number and typed out a text.

**AKIRA** : You're not going to believe the night I just had. I'll tell you about it after school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor appears at LeBlanc.

    The entire train ride to school the next day felt so abnormal. Akira kept his eye out for the mysterious boy who called himself Joker, but no matter what, he wasn't anywhere to be found. Akira sighed. _He did break into my house, so he's probably a criminal. He wouldn't stay here for long_. That sounded like the most logical solution, and it satisfied him enough to where he was able to give up his search for Joker. A voice on the intercom began to speak, telling that the next stop is coming. Akira returned from his thoughts and prepared to exit the train.

 

    The final bell finally rang, and Akira was out of his seat in a second. Ann and a few other classmates gave him weird or worried looks but ultimately said nothing. He continued on until he came to the school rooftop. He found himself alone, which shouldn't surprise him considering how fast he went to get there. He stood at the usual hangout spot where he, Ryuji and Ann sometimes gathered after school. His eyes kept flicking between the door and his phone as he anxiously awaited Ryuji's arrival. It didn't take more than two minutes before the door flung open, and in its place stood a frantic-looking Ryuji.

    "Dude, are you okay? Did you get in trouble?" Ryuji had distress in his voice as he hurried over to his friend.

    "I'm completely fine. Someone broke into LeBlanc last night is all."

    Ryuji's eyes went wide. "'Is all' my ass! Did anything get stolen? What the hell happened?"

    Akira shook his head. "No, nothing was touched. I woke up to a sound and went to investigate and saw someone. He called himself Joker."

    "Joker? Wait, you telling me you met the real Phantom Thief?"

    Akira raised an eyebrow. "Phantom Thief?"

    "Yeah, he's this elusive criminal that supposedly steals the hearts of criminals." Ryuji pulled out his phone and pulled up an article detailing the past crimes of the Thief. "He's reforming society from rotten adults. He's so badass, dude!" Ryuji sounded like a little kid while he was talking about Joker. "Anyways, what did Joker do? Did he run? Try to hurt you?"

    Another head shake. "He-" Akira paused. What the hell did he do? "He just. Looked at me for a while. The weird thing is that he looked exactly like me." Ryuji raised an eyebrow this time. "And then he kissed me."

    Ryuji was silent for a second. "Dude, you called me up here bein' all vague and tell me that? It had to have been a dream, dude."

    "It felt too real to be a dream, though."

    "I dunno, man. Something like that doesn't happen. I mean, a wanted criminal breaking into a tiny cafe in an alley, looks just like you, and then kisses you?" A text tone interrupted Ryuji's words. He took out his phone and looked at a text. "Ah, shit, sorry man. I promised my mom I'd get some groceries on the way home. I'll see you later." And with that, Ryuji left Akira all alone on the rooftop.

    _Was it really a dream?_ Ryuji was probably right. A person like Joker would never set his sights on LeBlanc or Akira for that matter. But why would he dream of a person he'd never heard of? Akira groaned and threw his head back. _It's best if I just forgot it._

 

    That was easier said than done, Akira learned. On the trip back, Akira tried to think about anything else. How he needed to find another part-time job, what homework he had to do, his favorite band will be selling a new album soon, how Joker's lips felt against his-

    Dammit. Akira mentally groaned and decided to give up his efforts. _I'll forget in time_ , he decided. He repeated the phrase like a mantra as he exited the train and got to LeBlanc for work. 

 

    Hours flew by as Akira brewed coffee and chatted with customers. It actually ended up getting his mind off things for a while, which he was thankful for. Now, at the end of the night, the TV buzzed with some talk show interviewing a young detective. It was more background noise than anything people were interested in. Sojiro sat on a stool smoking and filling out the crossword on the paper while Akira washed some plates and cups in the sink. It was times like this where Akira really appreciated the small cafe. Not because he was graciously being allowed to stay there by the owner, but because it had a warm feeling to it. 

    Sojiro put out his cigarette and put down the paper. "I'm gonna take a leak." Akira turned his head and nodded before returning to his work. Sojiro entered the bathroom. Just after Sojiro closed the door, the bell to the front door rang.

    Akira shook out his hands from the water and turned to the door. "Welcome to Cafe LeBlanc-" His sentence was cut off by the shock of what he saw.

    In the front of the cafe stood Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but it gets me on the path of where i want this to go ;)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic ive written since 2015 and the first ive ever published and i cant believe its akira x joker
> 
>  i feel like some of this reads really weird so im sorry if it came off that way!! im still getting used to writing again lmfao
> 
> i might end up coming back to this and continuing it if i feel like it :-)


End file.
